This invention relates to a process for the preparation of modified refractory oxides, to modified refractory oxides thus obtained and to their use as catalysts or catalyst supports in the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons.
It is known to use refractory oxides which have been treated with metal compounds as catalysts or catalyst supports in processes for the hydroconversion of hydrocarbons.
It would be advantageous to influence the properties of refractory oxides (i.e., their specific surface area, acidity and pore volume) in order to obtain (improved) catalytic activity and selectivity at acceptable temperature levels in hydroconversion processes.
It has now surprisingly been found that impregnation of refractory oxides with one or more compounds comprising a hydrocarbyl ammonium moiety and a reactive metal moiety leads to modified refractory oxides with excellent properties.